ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad 15 Vs. The Ultimate Two
Ahmad 15 Vs. The Ultimate Two is a movie summary of Ahmad 15's third season. Plot Scene: Osmos 5. 5 osmosians were running, followed by 30 others. Ultimate Kevin was behind them, he appeared as protecting them. Creatures from Various kinds were after them. Creature: You can run, but you can't hide! Kevin: Stay away from my people! Creature: We are your People too! (they fire at them.) Kevin and another Osmosian ran to pods with others. Osmosian: WE can conquer a Planet and live there. I suggest Earth. Theme song! Ahmad and Oussama were sitting in the Diner Room. Ahmad: We need to come up with a great Idea to impress the Students at our School. Oussama: Don't forget you'll be 14 tommorow! Ahmad: And school will end! Cut to scene: Kevin is with Damha. Kevin: If you help me kill Ahmad and conquer Earth, I will give you the Ultimatrix! Damha: Helping.... Ok, but I have another condition: You will do my Plans! Cut to Scene: Kevin is with Damha. Kevin: Look, what happened was: A king: We will make a voting of what to do to Kevin. A servant: But Sir Cosmos XVI, he may stop our tries. Cosmos: And thats why I want them to vote! Henry! Henry: I think, we should let our soldiers absorb his powers and attack! Cosmos: But they will absorb each Creature he absorbed alone! Oh, Good! Kevin: And thats why everything happened. Come on ready? Damha: Absolutely! (slams Ultimatrix) Jetray was flying by untill he landed near Ahmad's House. He stopped and reverted back to Damha. He was hit by a flame ball. Heatblast: Hey! I was expecting for you! Damha: Wait, I need you! Ahmad: So, Did he hurt You? Damha: He changed his mind by punishing me away. Ahmad: I don't Trust You. Suddenly, An explosion took place. Ahmad: No tIme! (transforms) Humungousaur! (Jumps) Damha: (hangs Up Phone) Attack! Echo Echoes attacked Humungousaur. He smashed some of them. Humungousaur went Ultimate. The Echo Echoes Sonic Screamed. Ultimate Humungousaur switched to Fourarms. Fourarms Sonic Clapped. Echo Echoes Sonic Screamed while Fourarms Sonic Clapped sending both to different directions. Fourarms reverted to Ahmad and Echo Echo to Damha. Ahmad: You! but You said Ultimate Kevin attacked you. Damha: We had an agreement. (transforms) Jetray! (Flies) Azmuth came teleported. Azmuth: They will be powerful, Here. Ahmad: (takes Ahmadatrix) Yes! (Looks at Sky) Ultimate Two! (shouts) Ultimate Two! I will stop you, You hear me, I will stop you! Ahmad took The Ahmadatrix from Azmuth and wore it. Ahmad: Ultimate Two! I will Stop You! (dials) Games, Fusing... What is Panic Mode? Azmuth: You'll Learn about it Later. Ahmad: Let's Fuse.... (Dials) And (Presses Activater then Dials) Now! (Slams Face) Diamond Matter: Cool! (fires Projectiles) Little Sharp Smart! Hey, What if.... (Jumps and fires Projectiles building Platform.) Diamond Matter! Meanwhile, Kevin was absorbing Alan's Powers. Kevin: Power! (absorbs Manny) Even More Power! (absorbs Helen) I feel... (absorbs Pierce) Absolute! Damha was writing a code. Ultimatrix: ChamAlien Unlocked (Damha retypes) Four Arms Unlocked! (Damha retypes) Storm Unlocked. Oussama was training on His Powers. He absorbed the ground and ran to hit and break the Wall. He absorbed his watch and Jumped. Diamond Matter was still Practicing when A thief went by. Diamond Matter shot it and killed him. Woman: Thanks... (takes her Purse) Azmuth held the Ultimatrix and put it in a box. Inside the Box: Ultimatrix, Unitrix, Ascalon, Potis Alitaire, And the third Omnitrix. Azmuth: Third Omnitrix, I wanted to give it to Ben, I may give it to Ahmad when he is 18. But no. Ahmad is too young for the Ahmadatrix I gave it to him. I made it for him, but He is young. Ok, I will take it back after he stops the Ultimate Two. Ahmad as Mater was fighting in solid Mode another theif when he timed out. He punched the theif and killed him. Azmuth: Ahmad, Stop. Ahmad's Plumber Badge started beaping. Ahmad was at the porch of his house. Ahmad: (reverts back) I am really getting angry. Ahmad gets a call. Ahmad: (answers) Ahmad Saati speaking? What! If you hurt Oussama I will kill you Damha! I will kill you! (transforms) Jetray arrived at a Building Place. Ultimate Kevin tied Oussama on a Metal Pile. When Oussama saw Ahmad he absorbed the Metal, Freed himself and punched Kevin. The Ground cracked and Oussama fell. Ahmad as Lodestar saved him since Oussama is in Metal Form. Kevin burned the Whole Place. Ahmad switched to Waterhazard and started stopping the fire. Oussama absorbed Waterhazard and started to help him. They found that the fire surrounded them, so Ahmad switched to NRG and Oussama absorbed the metal on his Suit. They swam in the fire and got out. They got out to See The Ultimate Two nowhere to be seen. Ahmad: Oh, Man! (reverts back) Ahmad as Gravattack was fighting Ultimate Kevin. Damha as Four Arms got out of the bank holding bags of money. Kevin held Four Arms and flew away. Gravattack followed them. Ultimate Kevin Sharpened his rath claw and punched Ahmad throwing him 2100 miles away. Ahmad reverted back. Kevin jumped to the front of Ahmad. He shaped his Diamondhead arm as a sword and prepared to stab Ahmad. Ultimate Kevin shaped his Diamondhead arm as a sword. Metal Oussama hurried up and punched Kevin. Kevin turned to Oussama and punched him. Then he found Ahmad nowhere to be seen. He left. Cut to Scene: Damha as Rath was fighting Ahmad Humungousaur. Rath: Lemme Tell Ya Somethin Ahmad O Saati! Humungousaur switched to Wildmutt and ate Rath's Ultimatrix Symbol turning him back without the Ultimatrix. Oussama Humungousaur was fighting Kevin. Wildmutt jumped at Kevin as Storm and threw him away. Storm switched to Chromastone and sucked Kevin's Powers. He threw them to the sky. Oussama Jumped and absorbed some. Storm punched Oussama as some powers got back to the Ultimatrix changing him back. Damha ran to Oussama. Oussama became Four Arms and strongly punched Damha killing him. A police car took Damha and Human Kevin to Jail. Ultimate Fourarms (Ahmad): Oussama there is stuff we have to deal about! Fourarms switches to Lodestar and magnified Ahmad's Ultimatrix to his hand. Ahmad Sonic Clapped. Lodestar held the Ultimatrix as a shield and the Sonic Clap changed to Ahmad turning him back. Lodestar threw the Ultimatrix to Ahmad. Oussama: Bye, (becomes Jetray) Forever! (flies away) Oussama came again. Oussama: (reverts back) I can't be without you! (hugs Ahmad) The Sun sets. THE END Characters *Ahmad *Oussama *Cosmos *Henry *Azmuth *Manny *Helen *Pierce *Alan Villians *Damha *Kevin Aliens Used By Ahmad *Heatblast *Humungousaur (x3) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Fourarms (x3) *Diamond Matter *Mater *Ultimate Fourarms (x2) *Jetray (x2) *Lodestar *Waterhazard *NRG *Gravattack *Storm *Wildmutt *Chromastone By Oussama *Waterhazard *Humungousaur *Fourarms *Lodestar *Jetray By Damha *Jetray (x3) *Echo Echo *Rath (x2) *Four Arms *Way Big Trivia *Kevin and Damha will try to kill Ahmad. *Damha betrays Ahmad and has a plan on him. *Damha and Ultimate Kevin's Deal is revealed to Ahmad. *Azmuth reveals many of his Inventions. This is a replacement of a whole Season. *A call from a Plumber Badge indicates the Main event of the next episode. *Ahmad gets the Ahmadatrix. *Oussama absorbs his first Alien. *All Strength Aliens were used: Gravattack, Fourarms, Rath, Storm and Humungousaur. Category:Movies Category:Ahmad15 Category:Ahmad 15